Angry
by ElfJet
Summary: This is a Andy/Miranda paring -- apprently I have a thing for wall's . Full summary inside oh and review, thawt would make my day ;


"God damn you"…she said as she shoved the older woman against the wall.

"God damn you, why couldn't you just let me go?" hands came up to her shoulders, maybe to push her away but Andy didn't give Miranda the chance as she crushed her lips to Miranda's.

It was not gentle or soft, no, Andy didn't think her ex-boss deserved that.  
It had been two years since they last saw each other and then the editor had seen it fit to summon Andy like a lackey, like one of the clackers at Runway and that pissed her off.

Her hands were busy shoving Miranda's dress up around the older woman's hips. As she did, she felt long nails dig into her scalp, pulling her closer. Andy's breath hitched as she felt teeth nibble on the tender flesh of her neck, spurring her on.

Her left hand sneaked up into white hair and grabbed a fist full, pulling the other woman's head back looking down into blue eyes dark with want.

"You don't get to control this!" Andy noted that her own voice came out in a low husky whisper that seemed to make Miranda's eyes darken even more.

Tearing her eyes off the beautiful face in front of her Andy opted to move her mouth to the clavicle and sink her teeth in, unapologetic of the mark that would be there, or the pained gasp leaving Miranda.

Her right hand, until now used to hold Miranda's dress up and Miranda against the wall, was unceremoniously shoved between the fashionistas thighs finding the other woman wet and ready. Not waiting for approval, Andy harshly buried two fingers deep inside the woman in front of her.

Slamming her fingers in and out, still having a firm hold on the hair in her left hand, she put her mouth close to the older woman's ear, hissing as she spoke "Was this what you where hoping for Miranda?"

Continuing the hard strokes, entering the hot, moist channel in an unrelenting pace, Andrea could hear grunted moans coming from Miranda. The older woman's right hand had found purchase on Andy's left wrist almost making Andy pull harder on the hair. Miranda's left clutching her right shoulder digging in long nails almost to the point of pain.   
  
Kissing the older woman again, dominating her mouth Andy felt a bit of the control she had lost return to her. Just as Miranda was beginning to respond to the invasion of her mouth, Andy pulled away determined to be the one setting the pace.

It was barely there, but she could feel Miranda beginning to tremble, like the older woman was holding back, not wanting to let go, or give in to the pleasure it was obvious she was feeling.

Having none of that, Andrea gave the fistful of hair a hard tug and sped up the strokes with her right hand.

Looking into the face before her she could see Miranda's eyes slipping closed the older woman's mouth opening slightly as she panted, heaving in every breath like it would be her last.

The editor's face was flush with a red tint, small beads of sweat making their way down a pale cheek highlighted in red. It was one of the most erotic things Andy had ever seen, and the fact that Miranda could still entice her after what she had done to her made Andy all the more angry.

NO, she would not allow Miranda to seek refuge behind closed eyes. Giving an extra forceful trust with her right hand, baring her teeth in a sneer she said "Open your eyes Miranda!" she could se the other woman was struggling to comply.

"Open your eyes now Miranda!" Maybe the older woman didn't want to obey the demand, but at last she did. And in that moment, as she could once again see Miranda's darkened blue eyes, she rubbed her thumb hard on Miranda's clit.

The hands holding on to her tightened and pulled her closer. Andy could feel the shivers and tremors going though Miranda as the orgasm took its course.

Once she was through the older woman slumped against the wall still holding on to Andy. Not really comfortable witnessing the other woman so vulnerable. Andy tried to extract herself from the hold Miranda still had on her, but came up short as Miranda seemed to cling tighter when she sensed Andy moving away.

"Don't" the word mumbled softly, the older woman's breath caressing her neck.

"Don't leave" still in the soft low voice that had always been Andy's Achilles heel, the voice Andy could never deny. Still she tried, but her battle was lost when the whispered plea was followed by a heartbreaking "please".

"Why Miranda? Why shouldn't I leave now?" Andy had no idea what Miranda was planning, but had the suspicion that once again she would be the one hurt by it, instinct telling her to be on the defensive.

"I thought I was strong enough, turns out I wasn't" Miranda had regained her strength and had lifted her head so she was nuzzling Andy's hair with her nose.

"Strong enough for what? I don't understand Miranda" when Andy had pushed Miranda back from the door and back into the lady's room; she hadn't thought that they would be having any form of conversation. She had planed to fuck Miranda crossed eyed and then leave before her ex-boss could form full sentences and use them to bury her further. So the fact that she was now standing holding the Queen of Fashion after making her come, was a bit too much for her to process not to mention Miranda's cryptic statement.

Miranda kept silent. Andy remembering her hold on Miranda's hair, let go and made to pull her hand away. Sensing this Miranda's hold on her wrist got firmer making it impossible for Andy to pull away.

"Miranda what is it? Why are you not letting me go?" Forgetting that one must never ask Miranda anything Andy whispered the question, not knowing why it would be wrong to say it too loudly.

Andy could feel Miranda pulling her head away just enough to look briefly into her eyes then looking at some point over Andy's shoulder. Again Andy thought that Miranda would opt not to answer but as Miranda turned her head to the side looking downward Andy caught the some of the mumbled words coming from the older woman but not all of it.

"What was that Miranda? I didn't get that" was that a blush creeping up Miranda's neck?

"I said" at this Miranda turned and stared into Andy eyes "that I thought I was strong enough to lose you, but I wasn't" Andy was used to seeing Miranda as confident and self-assured, right now though she was looking very unsure of the situation, like she wasn't sure she would like the outcome.

Looking into the older woman's eyes, searching for confirmation Andy gently cupped Miranda's jaw in her hand and leaned in slowly giving Miranda plenty of time to pull away. When that didn't happen Andy softly put her lips to Miranda's making it as soothing as the first one hadn't been.

A tongue was gently caressing Andy's bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let it in, whimpering softly as her own tongue made contact. Hearing an answering sound from Miranda was all Andy needed to be sure.

Pulling away again, Miranda made a noise of protest which Andy silenced by covering the older woman's lips with her thumb.

"You don't want me to leave right?" Not taking her eyes from the older woman's eyes and still holding her thumb in place, Andy saw Miranda nod yes.

"And you want to start something where I'm not you employee right?" Another nod from the woman in front of her.

Not able to process that her secret desire might come true Andy had to make sure "you want a romantic relationship with me?" hopeful eyes were looking back at her, and as Andy removed her thumb from Miranda's lips a small, soft "yes" came from the older woman.

Turning serious Andy had to say "I can't promise that I won't leave you" a crest fallen look washed over Miranda's features then and the older woman tried to move out of Andy's arms. But this time Andy was the one holding on, turning Miranda's head so she could look into her eyes again.

"I'm saying I can't promise anything, but…" taking a deep breath "but I'm willing to try!"

No this was not what Andrea had thought would happen when she pushed Miranda up against the wall.


End file.
